Percy's Choice
by Wise girl16
Summary: What if Percy did acept the god's gift, and became a god. What would happen well click and find out! Enjoy, this is my first story so it might not be perfect.


**Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want, it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**I stared at him, stunned. "Um… a god?" **

**Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." **

…

"Yes!" I blurted out before I could think.

"As if we expected you to say anything else." Zeus said impatiently. "Well, thanks for saving Olympus, mortals. Leave. Now."

Stunned, all the mortals left the room.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that seaweed brain agreed, this day just gets better and better, I mean sure we saved Olympus, and all that, but I lost Luke and Percy all in the same day!

Grover, Thalia, and I entered the elevator, with it's horrible music, that calmed me down a little, at least one thing was the same in my crazy, messed up life.

Asfdrer11adff7965 line break

When we got to the main floor Miss Jackson and Paul were arguing with the front desk guy. "Ma'am, Percy's um… how do I put this, not coming back down-" I said

"WHAT? He's dead isn't he, oh my pour Percy." Miss Jackson sobbed.

"No, not that! He just, well, he's a god now Ma'am."

"Oh, well that's slightly better, at least he's not dead."

"Might as well be." I muttered.

Dijgfdiojhuisef3413`5413 line break

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Well, they made me a god. I don't know how they did it, but they did. Somehow, Mr.D managed to convince the council to give his punishment up and then my father volunteered me. So now my official title is Perseus Jackson, god of heroism, loyalty, half-bloods, camp half-blood, and lakes. It's weird, really being a god, I can be in multiple places at once, so now, part of me is learning how to use godly powers with my dad, another part is with Mr. D (supposedly learning how to run camp, but I think I'm supposed to be watching him to make sure he doesn't get too drunk.), and the part I'm focusing most on is the part of me that's right now in Camp, watching Rachel trying to become the oracle.

I arrived too late to stop her, I don't even know if Hades is even going to remove the curse, much less if he already removed it. I thought she was going crazy when her eyes lit up that same creepy way Mrs. Castellan's did, but then as soon as it started it stopped. Luckily Hades had removed the curse just in time.

Once all the drama was over I went to talk to Grover, but he was in the middle of a conversation with Annabeth. I stopped walking and waited outside the clearing to wait for Grover.

"Look I know you're furious, and upset, but you need to calm down. He's not coming back, and you know that. You need to calm down and get over it."

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Look I know you're furious, and upset, but you need to calm down. He's not coming back, and you know that. You need to calm down and get over it."I knew in my heart he was right, I just didn't want to believe it.

Just then Percy walked in. He looked older, in his early twenties, at most and he had this aura around him, his godly aura.

I glared at him. "Don't you know it's rude to barge in on other people's conversation's?"

He looked at me, befuddled

I almost grinned, but caught myself just in time .I looked over at Grover who was ogling Percy. I rolled my eyes.

"What are **YOU** doing here? Aren't you supposed to be up on Olympus?" I snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your cabin, re-designing Olympus?" he said playfully.

He said it so casually so naturally, I could almost believe, he hadn't abandoned me, just like Luke.

"You're right; I should be in my cabin re-designing Olympus." I stormed and with that, I left.


End file.
